ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy's Birth
'Introduction' Fairy's Birth is The first episode fo "Fairy Tales of Nadia" which released in December 9th, 2012, and updated in April 20th, 2013, featuring: Nadia Lesfer, Samantha Nyte, Adel Lesfer, Fiona McEkra, The principal, and other characters are just shown for this episode, This Episode was criticized for having only 9 pages and no body understood it, as a result of that it got updated. 'Characters:' #Nadia Lesfer #Fiona McEkra #Adel Lesfer #Dania Barkucha (spirit) #Samantha Nyte #The Principal #The Dumb Head Teacher 'Plot': Nadia was repeatedly harrased by Fiona McEkra inside and outside the classroom, the prank shown in this episode was the pie one which got thrown to Nadia's face, and got harrased again with the joke of (Bed wetting), Nadia was punched in her nose by Fiona which made her cry and hate herself, At that Time Fiona was forced by Samantha to confess that she kept harrasing Nadia , Then Samantha reported her to the principal. When Nadia Went to a haunted house, she accidently touched a boutton which led to free Dania' spirit and get in Nadia Lesfer, after her failure attempts to take the powers off herself, Nadia realized to deal with it, later, when she was going to bed, her father told her that Some annonymous person reported Fiona to the administration and the problem has been solved. 'Trivia:' *The very first version of this Tale started by opening the window to stare at a hunted palace, (it was never released because it wasn't well made, also the publishing chances were low. the second version stared by sneaking out and getting caught by the house maid. *Nadia and Sam Make their First Appearances in this episode, so does Fiona. *Amir Bold is supposed to appear in the animated version. *Nadia's phone in the beginning Resembles Nokia X2-02, however it was drawn, in later episodes, Nadia has a Live Action Phone. *Sam's appearance didn't mention her name, but her first appearance gave first impressions to the readers *The debut release of this episode had many criticisms about its page number, which it was updated from 9 to 15 in April 20th, 2013. *This is the opening of the first Chapter. *Fiona McEkra is usually a black Girl, however, she appears as a white girl, this means one thing, which is the character has bleached her skin to avoid racism. *This episode suggests that The source of Nadia's Powers was a mysterious Persian place, the palace's writing, the book were written in Persan. *Dania Makes her first appearance, her second one is in Nadia And the Naked Pig Part 2 'Episode chronology' There's no previous episode before this one, however the next episode after it is First Meeting. 'References:' *The Character of Captain Jack Sparrow is appearing as a poster in Nadia's room's wall where her computer is located. *This is the first episode that parodied Clint Eastwood's Lyrics, in a purpose to announce that Sam has gotten useful evidences against Fiona: **Original Lyrics:I ain't happy but, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on **The parodied lyrics:I ain't happy but, I'm feelin' glad, i got evidence in my walkman!! *This episode has few references to Ali Riahi, the song that Hamdi was listening was "جارت الاشواق يا حبابي", He was called by Sam "Ali Riahi" for being a fan of him, it also makes reference to Sam's Hatred towards those songs. *The picture Sam was messing resembles Nancy agram. *Sam and Hamdi were seen using A Typical Casette recorder, this contradicts the fact that the newest sources of music Nowadays are MP3 Player devices. 'Author Notes:' Chahine: This episode will be a great step to understand the whole comics of FTON. FTON (talk) 12:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC)ChahineFTON (talk) 12:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:The Curse of The Skull shell Category:Season 1